Your Choice
by OokamiHime567
Summary: "You're gonna take it. You know why? Because I said you are and if you don't," he let go of the bleeding flesh, licking it with a groan and moved up to tug on the lobe of the brunette's ear. "I'll make you."


Your Choice

This is a sequel to 'Let me go'. Initially there wasn't going to be a sequel but I let my friend read it and he freakin hounded me for a continuation so here it is. This will be the end so…yeah, no more.

Dark brown eyes scanned the room with narrowed calculating eyes and his hand ran through his wild brown locks.

He was at a bar that unfortunately he had the pleasure of finding. He just needed a place to keep back seeing as how at home, his mom and sister were trying to get him to move out and pick a college. He understood to a point that they wanted to actually say that one person in the Inuzuka family went to college and made it through but he didn't even know what he wanted to do yet.

He sighed and found a nice little booth in back and his head made contact with the table with an audible 'thud'. He discarded the jacket that he had thrown on because the room was so hot. It shouldn't be these many people here, it's fucking Tuesday.

His shoulders shrugged and he breathed in relief when he was left in a sleeveless gray shirt and his thin black jeans.

He took out his phone and read the time with lazy movements.

9:47 pm.

Not very late at all.

He stuffed it back into his pocket and once again his head was on the cool table.

"Hey sweet heart, haven't seen you in a while." A voice huskily said in his ear. His hand snapped up and his dark eyes searched fruitlessly for the familiar voice and he visibly slumped when the right appearance didn't fit anyone in here.

Growling at himself, he clenched his fists and glared at the table.

Why didn't that guy just get the hell out of his head?

A meeting two years ago still plagued his dreams and his mind almost every minute of the day. He couldn't forget that bright golden hair, the strong built body, and he especially couldn't forget those beautiful, feral eyes that had gazed into his own with such raw, animalistic need. He didn't ever call the number, he had been too nervous about what else the man would do to him given the permission and opportunity.

A blush covered his face and soon, so did his hand.

Ugh, he just needed to stop thinking about it so much. He was doing this to himself.

"Aw, was I not close enough?" The same voice purred seductively. A warm body pressed into his and hot puffs of air met his neck. Kiba stayed frozen but when a hand squeezed his thigh with surprising force, he turned his head…

And found himself looking into crimson eyes.

Then they trailed down to whisker covered cheeks and his eyes stopped there because he was jerked back up by a warm, tan hand.

He found that his breathing was beginning to get labored and his palms began to sweat with a vengeance as half-lid eyes stared into his with barely concealed lust.

"…Naruto." He whispered softly, his eyes widening in shock and slight fear.

Thin pink lips stretched to form a satisfied smirk that showed pearly white fangs.

"I like that fear in your eyes, after looking at me like that," Naruto's hand came up and he covered Kiba's mouth. He stared at him and slipped a thumb in the lax jaws groaning as he pushed it against Kiba's warm pink tongue.

"I don't think you're getting away again." Kiba groaned around the appendage except it came out as a guttural noise that made Naruto's eyes narrow.

He slipped it out and rubbed it on Kiba's tattoo covered cheek, and his tongue came out and licked at the slick finger.

He slid even closer to Kiba's warm body in the booth and his hand moved from his thigh to his clothed growing member. The other reached up and clutched Kiba's hair and tilted his head back making the younger boy whimper softly. His own hands came up to clutch at the blood red dress shirt the other man had on and pulled himself closer to the furnace of a man.

The hand on his arousal pushed down hard and Kiba had to bite his lip to muffle the loud moan that would have escaped him. In his hazy mind, he had to remember that they were still in a public place.

Naruto skillfully unbuttoned Kiba's pants, took out the erection that was dripping profusely and began to pump the flesh. Kiba choked on his whatever substance he had in his mouth and a small yell escaped him when the sensitive skin of his throat was nipped.

"Ah, d-don't…" He moaned out. He felt the lips on his flesh grin and all at once, the speed on his arousal increased and his neck was assaulted with harsh nips, bites and sucks that made him writhe in his seat.

"Mmh!" He muffled the scream and instinctively began to inch away from the attack on his body but Naruto was having none of that.

His hair was released and an arm encircled his waist and yanked him into the larger man's lap where his butt was placed rather strategically on Naruto's erection. It poked him through his pants and Kiba tensed as he felt the impressive size. Naruto smirked and left his dripping erection in favor for clutching his hips.

"You feel that, huh? You're gonna take it?" He whispered as he thrust upwards making Kiba bounce with the force. Kiba fearfully shook his head and made a move to stand when Naruto growled and yanked him back down. He gripped Kiba's hips hard enough to bruise and forced him to grind down on the hard erection. He stuck his face in the moist neck and bit down hard, making Kiba arch in pain.

"You're gonna take it. You know why? Because I said you are, and if you don't," He let go of the bleeding flesh, licking it with a groan and moved up to tug on the lobe of his ear.

"_I'll make you."_

Kiba's eyes widened and his panting increased as his heart began to race in horrified fear at the menacingly said words. He squirmed and he could hear himself whining pathetically when Naruto picked him up with his legs still wrapped around his waist and began to carry him out of the busy bar. The hand pressing his head into the spicy smelling shoulder prevented him from getting a word out and his hands scratched and pinched at tan skin desperately.

'_Put me down, put me down! Oh God, he's going to fucking _rape _me_.' Kiba thought with a low whimper. He began to scratch his arm with one hand and the other started to pound him in the back with a clenched fist.

It did nothing but make matters worse because he was suddenly slammed against a door of a small, normal house with Naruto staring into his eyes with a sadistic smirk.

"You're adding air to a fire babe." He growled huskily. Kiba's hands suddenly stopped their assault when he noticed the erection pulsing heatedly against his own. A jeaned thigh was pushed between his and his mouth opened in a silent moan as Naruto began to grind forcefully onto him. His own erection that had softened during the walk suddenly roared to life and his hands were clutching desperately at Naruto's broad shoulders.

"Oh, oh god…wa-wait, ah!" He moaned incoherently. He tried to push at the blond haired man's chest but realized he had triggered something when his thumb accidentally brushed Naruto's hard nipple.

Oops.

Naruto snarled and suddenly the door was open and he was being thrown to the floor. He glanced up, his chest rising and falling erratically as he tried to catch his breath, and he heard the door close and click with a lock. Naruto had discarded his shoes and he threw off his shirt with a rip.

Kiba knew he was a fit man, he had felt it two years ago and now, but he was still shocked to see it. It was beautiful muscles covered with tan skin and on a tattoo was put around his naval that made him seem even more animalistic.

He jumped when Naruto suddenly met his staring eyes and his breath hitched when Naruto began stalk toward him with purposeful steps. His hand thrust out if front of him to ward the man off.

"Wait! J-just let me try ann-!" He yelped as Naruto used his hand to pull him up and suddenly he was being dragged to the back of the house and soon into a room.

A started gasp escaped him as he was thrown gracelessly onto a silky bed. Naruto stood at the foot with his arms crossed and a grin almost splitting his face in half.

"You look good in my bed." He explained simply. Kiba couldn't stop the blush that moved up his neck and painted his face a pretty red color.

"Take your shirt off."

Kiba jerked at the command and met Naruto's narrowed eyes with a flinch. He wasn't playing anymore.

Kiba gulped and his fingers shook as he pulled at the hem and tugged it over his head, temporarily cutting off his vision of the dangerous man. Hands pulled from the top and assisted in throwing the shirt over to the side. Naruto had crawled on the bed and his hands began to pull at the waist of Kiba's pants putting him in panic mode.

He gripped the pants and held them in place as he shook his head with pleading eyes.

"Wh…don't, please don't r-ra-." He was interrupted when a hand began to caress his lower stomach with calming motions. Naruto's eyes softened when he realized he must have scared the boy back at the bar.

"I'm not going to rape you, calm yourself." Naruto cooed.

Kiba panted and he reluctantly let go off the pants and they were pulled off along with his boxers leaving his legs bare. He blushed lightly and clamped his legs shut and Naruto chuckled as he crawled over Kiba's shivering form.

His hand reached up and squeezed Kiba's cheeks making them puff up. He leaned down and slammed his mouth down on Kiba's with such force that their teeth clicked together painfully.

"Mmf!" Kiba groaned. Naruto forced his tongue into the warm mouth of the younger boy and began to caress his cheeks with rough movements that made Kiba squirm. His hands moved sneakily from the bed sheets to Kiba's hands where he pushed them over the other's head and restrained them there.

Kiba, noticing his lack of freedom, began to jerk against the man with frantic movements. Naruto chuckled into his mouth, making Kiba whine when his tongue was bitten harshly, drawing blood.

Naruto finally separated and licked up Kiba's neck with a growl.

"Name boy." He demanded. Kiba panted and just realized that he had never told the intimidating man his name.

"Kiba." He said, licking his lips of the excess spit on them. Naruto's eyes followed the movement with lustful eyes and smirked.

"_Kiba…"_ He drawled, rolling the name off his lips. Kiba's eyes fluttered at the sensual way his name was said. Naruto reached down and gripped the boy's hips. He groaned and before Kiba could react, he was being flipped over onto his stomach.

"Ah!" He yelped. Naruto, still holding his hands up in one hand, used the other to prop his behind up. Kiba picked his head up and glanced over his shoulder fearfully.

"What are you about to do?" He asked. Naruto smirked feral and leaned his face close to Kiba's tan ass. That was when Kiba got the hint.

"Eck, hell no!" He shouted. He scrambled away from the firm grip on his waist and managed to kick his way up to the headboard where he sat and clamped his legs together tightly.

"I'm not into that! No!" Kiba refused with a shake of his head. His lips pursed and Naruto watched him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. He shook his head with a chuckle and he crawled up the bed, his shoulders rolling seductively.

"Come here Kiba, or I'll have to come get you and I promise you won't like yourself very much when I do." Kiba gulped but shook his head again.

"Let's do something else! Anything you want." Kiba bargained with frantic movements of his hands. Naruto looked up to the ceiling as if to contemplate it but shook his head.

"Nah, any other time I would have said yes but, you seem so opposed to it that I would be a fool not to do it." Kiba let out a cry as he was suddenly yanked by his foot and roughly turned over. He thrashed and lashed out at the man but none of the hits affected him because Kiba was once again in the same position as before.

Naruto slapped his ass and Kiba arched in a 'U' and gasped as the sharp pain sent tingles of pleasure to his member.

Then the only thing Kiba could do was scream as his hole was assaulted by Naruto's impressive tongue.

"Oh! Oh god, stop, ah!" He pleaded with gurgling noises. Naruto spit onto the pink, wrinkly hole before he once again dived in and inserted his tongue. Kiba arched and began to convulse as he felt Naruto's tongue wriggling inside of him, rubbing against his walls. Naruto slapped the flesh of his butt again and moaned delightfully as it wiggled and bounced back into place. He separated from Kiba's ass. He honestly wanted to try more things with the boy but he wasn't sure he could wait for that.

He easily slipped two fingers into Kiba's entrance and made a wide scissor motion. Kiba grunted unconsciously pushed back onto the intruding fingers.

"Ah, yes…so good." He gasped out.

Naruto added a third and spit on his fingers to make it easier before he began to thrust them in and out. He reveled in Kiba's guttural moans and pressed on the small bundle of nerves of different texture.

"Naruto!" He screamed. Naruto smirked at the result and began to assault the spot with his fingers and Kiba began to meet his fingers to get them deeper.

Kiba turned back to look at him with ill-concealed lust and his eyes pleaded for more.

Naruto growled and took his fingers out before he spit heavily on his veined member.

"I'm gonna fuck you until your screaming for my seed." Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. He moaned at the promise and pushed back onto Naruto's groin.

He stroked himself and began to press into the smaller boy.Kiba winced and whimpered as the head popped in.

Naruto sighed and pushed the rest in with one smooth thrust that made Kiba shout.

"Ah!" He moaned as he felt the hot, pillowy wall clench around him. Kiba let out a cry and slumped down on the bed, realizing that Naruto had let his arms go long ago.

"Spread yourself for me." Naruto husked and Kiba looked back at him with teary eyes before his hands reached behind him to grab his ass cheeks and spread them lewdly.

"Good boy, now push it out." Kiba arched his back, pushing his ass out more and Naruto rubbed the center of his back approvingly.

"Yeah, just like that."

Then Naruto pulled out and thrust back in brutally.

"Ah, Shit!" He swore as pain and pleasure filled his entire being. Naruto moaned and instead of checking with him, he repeated the action with vigor.

"Mmf!" Kiba screamed into the sheets. Naruto then began a brutal rhythm of thrusting that made Kiba's body lift off the blankets with every thrust.

"Nn...Ah…Naruto…so hard." Kiba whimpered. His arms fell to his sides and he turned his head to the side, watching Naruto's face as he fucked him with an animalistic force. He wanted to see if the blond could go harder, faster. He wanted to see if the man could make him pass out from how rough he was being. He wanted Naruto to violate him and consume him till he couldn't breathe.

He moaned loudly as all the different scenarios went through his head and admitted to himself in a haze of lust and delusion that he wanted Naruto to be rough. This man had corrupted him to his core.

"Naruto, harder! Please!" He pleaded, looking into crimson eyes. Naruto obliged with quickness and slammed into the brunette with such force that not only did he go faster, he hit Kiba's prostate.

Kiba screamed so loud that Naruto had to reach down and cover his mouth with a breathy chuckle.

"Ha, ha…wouldn't be nice if the police came in here on us so keep it down sweet heart." Naruto advised, his voice jumping every time he thrust in.

Kiba screamed again into the hand, though it was muffled. Naruto laid down on Kiba's back and began to pump his bobbing erection. The stimulation of his prostate and his member caused Kiba's stomach to clench and his vision to go white with the intensity of his orgasm. He fell from his knees and laid flat on the sheets, moaning lowly as Naruto slid out of him, still hard.

He was flipped over and panted heavily as he was able to meet Naruto's eyes dead on. He wrapped his legs around a strong waist and Naruto smirked as he breathed heavily.

"Ready sweet heart?" Then he thrust back in, keeping the same rhythm as before that made Kiba's member struggle to rise again. It did without his content and he wanted to moan but the shortness of his breath refused to allow him anything other than small whimpers.

Hands were pressed onto Kiba's stomach and, if possible, Naruto went harder and faster as he neared his climax. Kiba's hands reached up and clawed at this back which made Naruto through his head back and growl like a beast.

"N-…Naruto…" Kiba managed to get out. He fisted his erection and shouted as he released again, though not as strong. Naruto followed right behind with a guttural groan.

He collapsed on the younger boy and it was hard to breathe but he ignored it and ran his hands down Naruto's sweaty back. After a few minutes, Naruto slid out, got off the bed and made his way out of the room.

Kiba shot up in a sitting position and yelped as pain shot up his lower back and down to his behind. He slumped back down and heard the running of water. Naruto came back in a few seconds with a wet towel and he gently cleaned off Kiba's chest and his now red entrance. Kiba winced but otherwise accepted it. After Naruto had cleaned himself, he pulled Kiba to the side of the bed that didn't have come on it and lay behind him, his arms encircling his waist from behind.

Kiba tilted his head back and stared at Naruto who was staring right at him.

"What do I..?" Naruto understood the unspoken question. He caressed Kiba's taut stomach and kissed at his red and purple neck.

"This house is yours, that car in the garage is yours and this," He grabbed Kiba's hand and trailed it to Naruto's chest," is yours. You can live with you parents, yourself, me but know that I'm not letting you get away again." Naruto explained. Kiba wanted to ask him why and how and all types of question that they should probably get out of the way but he didn't want to.

He closed his eyes as he heard Naruto.

"It's your choice."  
"…I know."

8989898

I think this is pretty ok for an ending. This took me a while and it's only my second time doing a lemon so, yeah. If it sucks…tell me what to improve on. Ja Ne! Review!


End file.
